ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Scavengers
Scavengers is the fourth episode of the seventh season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the 68th episode of the overall series. Official Description In the midst of an epidemic of mysterious metal thefts by the Vermillion Warriors, Lloyd realizes that stepping up and taking over for the ailing Master Wu is not an easy task. Plot As Master Wu walked with Misako, they encountered the Vermillion. Wu told her to stand back, only to find that she was disappearing. He then woke up and found Misako by his side, revealing that it was only a dream. Meanwhile, Nya was back at the Samurai X Cave trying to fix Zane. After rebooting the system, she thought that she had succeeded, but found that he was speaking gibberish. P.I.X.A.L. tries to explain to Nya that she's trying to unscramble Zane's neural pathway, unaware that that's causing him to speak nonsense. Nya then left to retrieve a binary power cord, much to P.I.X.A.L.'s dismay. Wu told Misako that when he fought with Acronix back at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, he was struck with the "Time Punch," causing him to age rapidly. Misako wanted to tell the Ninja so that they could help, but Wu was able to change her mind so that the Ninja wouldn't have to worry and lower their guard. They were then greeted by Lloyd, who felt guilty for not being at his master's side during the battle. Outside the temple, Kai took on some sparring bots while Cole complains that Zane is down and everyone's being kidnapped by Krux and Acronix. Fed up by Jay's speculations, Cole uses his RX powers to tremble the floating island before apologizing and stating they need to fight back. He informed Kai about this before noticing that he had been acting different ever since he encountered Krux. The latter told him that nothing's wrong and questions whether or not they should capture a Vermillion and interrogate them. Cole said that he just wanted to fight, but agrees anyways. Lloyd came out of the temple and said that that wouldn't work because Wu still hadn't recovered. Kai said that they don't have a leader, but sensing that Lloyd will be Wu's successor, the Ninja called him "Temporary Master Lloyd in Training." He explained they needed a plan, but the others agreed they already have one: fight the Vermillion and get some answers. Lloyd told them to be more specific with the plan, but they said that they'll work on it on their way toward the Vermillion. Lloyd disagreed and told them to come inside the temple so they can come up with a real plan. Back in Ninjago City, all metal objects disappeared, including the cell tower. The citizens ran in panic as their phones are out of service. In Dareth's dojo, all his fake trophies have gone missing, encouraging him to find who took them. On top of a building, Blunck and Raggmunk witnessed as all the metal is delivered to their headquarters, with the latter calling it "Operation Heavy Metal." Dareth found Ronin in his shop and informed him of his dilemma. The latter questions why anyone would do that seeing they were fake. However, Dareth misunderstood, saying that they were irreplaceable and that he wanted to get replacements. While Ronin went to get a trophy, he caught some Vermillion trying to take away the metal. Pointing to the "no shoplifting" sign, he knocked them out. Dareth looked out a window and saw more Vermillion, who were holding his trophies. He tried to take the trophies from them but had to be rescued by Ronin's mech. At the temple, Lloyd was explaining a plan but was constantly interupted by Jay slurping his drink. Jay told Cole and Kai that he was bored and was messing with Lloyd, but realized that Lloyd had to start over. Ronin and Dareth came in and explained that the city is under attack, much to the Ninjas' (except Lloyd) excitement. As the Ninja head out, Lloyd stops them because he thinks that the Vermillion stealing metal might just be a distraction so that the Ninja leave the temple and the Vermillion can come to finish off Wu. They countered his arguement by saying that if they don't do anything, the snakes would continue to damage the city. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to convince them to stay, he also allowed Ronin and Dareth to go. He called Nya, hoping that she will be on his side, but the signal was down. Nya came back to the cave but found Vermillion trying to take Zane's metal. She fended them off, but Zane was unable to fight. P.I.X.A.L. sent the electricity to his chest, which discharged and defeated the Vermillion. Nya found that her Samurai X suit was missing and was determined to get it back. As Krux and Acronix try to find their way to the lair, Acronix tries to get Krux to like technology, saying that his BorgWatch has a GPS. Krux said that he preferred the old-fashioned way when the watch turns out to have no service. The Ninja climbed above a building, fighting off Vermillion on the way. The building started falling apart, with Nya having to save Kai. Nya told him that the snakes were stealing metal, but realized that the Ninja already knew that. She also told him that she was still trying to fix Zane. She was attacked by a Vermillion. It fell, but was able to reconstruct itself. As Dareth ran away, Ronin told him that the Vermillion were the ones that stole his trophies, prompting him to defeat them with ease. Unfortunately, he kicked Ronin's shin, breaking his leg. As the Ninja were being followed, Nya operated a crane to take out the snakes. Blunck and Raggmunk noted they hadn't collected enough metal and were already failing. Commander Machia said that not only did the plan have a stupid name, but also a stupid idea. She then started "Operation Blackout," hoping that the two wouldn't mess this one up. Meanwhile, Lloyd paced around the temple, with Misako telling him that he looks worried. He told her that he was mad at Kai, Jay, and Cole for disobeying him and that he regrets that he wasn't there for Wu during his fight. Wu woke up, telling him that when he said that he wished he was there, he meant the whole team. Lloyd laments that he only makes mistakes as a leader, but Misako tells him that leaders fix mistakes. He realized that he made the same mistake as Wu—fighting alone—and that he needed to be there for his team, even if they didn't obey. He told his mom he doesn't know where the other Ninja are before the power went out, informing him of their location. Wu then told Misako that Lloyd would be a master soon and that he doesn't make a lot of errors, but she explained that he had made one big error. The Ninja arrived at the power plant and found Lloyd waiting for them. The team apologized to each other. Lloyd agreed with the Ninja's original plan before they headed inside. Finding it empty, Lloyd asks Zane if he can detect any activities. Nya translated his gibberish, saying that there were multiple contacts six meters in. As the Ninja fought, Nya informed Lloyd that Zane was able to attract metal objects with his electricity. They spotted a turbine—if Zane was hooked up with it, it would be powerful enough to take the snakes' armor away. It wasn't enough, but Jay was able to send some of his Lightning to help. Without their armor, the Vermillion weren't able to turn back into warriors and started slithering away. The Ninja thanked Master Lloyd for the plan, leaving out the "Temporary" and "in Training" parts on purpose. The Ninja turned on the power and were able to fix Zane. He asked what had happened, with Jay telling him that they had fought the Vermillion and the snakes taking away people, metal, and attempted to steal his metal skin. Gayle Gossip, on T.V, informed the snakes are taking down Mega Monster Amusement Park. Kai told Nya that after they defeat the Vermillion, he has to tell her something. Zane told the team he couldn't think of any better place to steal metal, even asking P.I.X.A.L. for confirmation, but she was gone. Jay, realizing there is a better place, secretly went to his parents' junkyard. Cast *Blunck - Brian Drummond *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Machia - Kathleen Barr *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Raggmunk - Michael Adamthwaite *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *This is the only episode in Season 7 not to have a Time Blade physically seen, although Master Wu mentions it. *At one point, Cole mentions one of Jay's theories, "Elven Magic Portals," a reference to the LEGO Elves line, which Vincent Tong does voices for. *This is the last time P.I.X.A.L. appears in/as part of Zane, since by the end of this episode, she as seemingly offline when Zane was asking for confirmation. P.I.X.A.L. leaving Zane unnoticed is somewhat the opposite to what happen in the Alternate Timeline in Season 6: Zane noticed his regret when wishing which caused P.I.X.A.L. to be removed, affecting him and never returning until the events were erased. *This marks Ronin's last appearance until "Firstbourne," 17 episodes later. *Zane mentions that the treadmill was invented in 1818 despite in real life where they have been traced back to the 1st century AD. However, in 1818, a British engineer named Sir William Cubitt installed treadmills to occupy inmates and also as torture method. Errors *In Wu's dream at the beginning of the episode, Krux and Acronix are walking forward, Krux on the left and Acronix on the right. In the next shot when they are laughing, they switch places. de:Metalldiebe Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time Category:The Hands of Time Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network